


Let's Not Talk of Love or Chains

by semperama



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their last night in London, in the middle of an emotional press tour, Chris and Zach say goodbye to Sofia in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Talk of Love or Chains

Zach is braiding Sofia’s hair when Chris comes out of the bathroom. Literally braiding her hair, squinting at it in quiet concentration, the corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth like he’s solving a puzzle. Sofia keeps leaning into him, and he nudges her forward with his elbow to keep some tension in the braid. As in all things, he’s clearly taking it too seriously.

“Hold still,” he murmurs. His voice is still doing that thing it’s been doing all day. All soft affection laced with an undercurrent of authoritativeness. It’s...well, it’s downright fatherly. Chris has been fighting back gentle waves of shame all day because of it, because of the way it makes him feel. The things it makes him want.

“I am holding still,” Sofia says, petulant, even though she’s listing backward again as she says it. Zach sighs at her, but it ends on a chuckle. Now matter how exasperated he has seemed today, tenderness always seems to win out. He must glimpse Chris out of the corner of his eye finally, because he looks up and smiles.

“I didn’t know we were having an actual slumber party,” Chris says, crossing his arms over his chest. “When do we break out the emory boards and Cosmo magazines?”

Sofia giggles and Zach wrinkles his nose. “How do you know so much about female slumber parties?” he asks. Then adds, in a rough voice, “Come here.”

“I have a sister, remember?” Chris obeys Zach’s command, going to the bed and climbing onto it on hands and knees. “What’s your excuse?”

“All the girls wanted a GBF.” Zach’s voice is full of obvious contempt, but his eyes go dark with desire as he watched Chris crawl across the bed toward them. 

“GBF?” Sofia asks.

“Gay best friend,” Chris supplies. When he reaches them, he can see Zach wants a kiss. He’s dropped the braid he was working on, and his hand is reaching toward Chris, probably headed for his shoulder where it will clutch the sleeve of his t-shirt and drag him in. But at the last second, Chris feints away and brushes his lips across Sofia’s instead, pushing his fingers into her hair to comb away what’s left of that braid.

It’s perfect, the way Sofia sighs into it. She kisses like kissing is some kind of relief. Like every time it’s something she can’t believe is happening to her. The first time they were together like this, Chris had kissed her for a while—long, slow, sensuous kisses meant to wind her up—and once he got his fingers on her, she came almost instantly. It’s heady, to be with someone this responsive. It makes him feel powerful.

“Chris,” Zach says. And there’s that voice again, reminding him who really has the power. He smiles against Sofia’s mouth for a moment, then obediently lifts his head and let Zach kiss him over her shoulder. He expects it to be hard and possessive, but Zach kisses him softly, dipping his tongue into Chris’s mouth and then retreating again, nibbling a little at his bottom lip as he pulls away.

“Sofia,” Chris says, though he’s locking eyes with Zach, his mouth quirking with amusement, “ask Daddy what he wants.”

Sofia laughs and tips backward until she’s resting against Zach’s chest, then cranes her neck in a vain attempt to look up at him. 

“What do you want, Daddy?” she asks, dissolving into giggles halfway through the sentence.

“God, _please_.” Zach grimaces, even as wraps his arms around Sofia and pulls her more tightly against him. “Neither of you call me that. When you were actually acting like children all day, it’s just a huge fucking turnoff.”

“You should have thought about that before you decided to get all scoldy on us,” Chris says, smirking.

“Yeah.” Sofia stretches out her legs and wriggles around until she’s situated in the V of Zach’s thighs, her back pressed to his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Zach leans back against the headboard, so they’re both reclining. He places a kiss on Sofia’s head and runs his hands over her stomach, up to just under her breasts but no higher.

“Don’t gang up on me,” he warns, “or else no one’s going to end up happy.”

But when he meets Chris’s eyes, Chris sees just how happy they’re all going to be. Without any words, he can tell exactly where all of this is headed, can see it unfolding in his mind so vividly that he has to reach down and give himself a quick squeeze through his pants to take the edge off. This is the last real night the three of them will have together. Sofia will be there for the Comic Con premiere in a few days, but things will be different then. Already Chris can feel Zach’s restlessness, his possessiveness, the desperation thrumming through him even now. Tonight they’ll say goodbye to Sofia. In about a week, they’ll have to say goodbye to each other, but they won’t think about that now. They can’t.

Chris straddles Zach’s and Sofia’s legs, surges up to kiss Zach one more time, this time hard enough that their teeth grind together. He feels Sofia’s fingers on the side of his face and covers her hand with his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Zach’s hand grips the back of his neck, and he groans into his mouth. 

“Love you,” Zach murmurs as Chris pulls away. He’s been saying it so much that Chris has been half-afraid that it was going to pop out of his mouth in an interview. It’s bad enough that it’s been shining in his eyes for days, obvious as a billboard with bright, bold lettering. When Sofia squirms between them, he chuckles and adds, louder, “What do you want, Sofia? This night belongs to you.”

It does, Chris thinks, and it doesn’t. This night belongs to all of them. This press tour in its entirety has been so emotional, the bonds between all of them tightening into things that don’t have names and defy all description. His tenderness for Sofia isn’t the same as the big, all-consuming love he has for Zach, but he’s going to miss her, and he knows Zach will too. This night belongs to all three of them. To say with their bodies what they haven’t been able to say with their words.

“Touch me,” she pleads, looking up at Chris with big, liquid eyes. “Both of you.”

Zach makes a permissive sound; Chris wastes no time. It’s easier to touch than it is to think right now. He nudges their combined legs wider to he can kneel between them, then encourages Sofia to bend her knees. She’s still wearing that shimmery pink dress. Chris could be content running his fingers over the fabric all day, but now there are more important things, more tempting things. Instead, he grasps the hem and hikes it up past her knees, so they can fall open wider. Zach helpfully hooks his hands her under her thighs and spreads her legs even more, until Chris can see all the way to the apex of her slim, muscled thighs. He can’t resist reaching out and running a finger over the wet spot already forming there, in the pale pink cotton of her panties. It makes her shudder.

She asked him to touch her. She’s asking him now, with her eyes, with the way her legs tremble in Zach’s grasp. Oh, he’s going to touch her alright. No question about that. His fingers are already itching to do more than flutter over her underwear, but he hesitates, looking to Zach, waiting for instruction.

“You want his fingers?” Zach asks, nuzzling into Sofia’s neck. “He’s so good with them. Maybe even better than he is with his dick. And you already know how good that can be.”

Sofia whimpers, squirms, nods. Chris can tell by the way Zach’s hips circle upward slightly that he’s turned on, his erection probably pressing into Sofia’s lower back.

“Go ahead, Chris,” Zach says. “Slowly.”

At first, he just keeps running his fingers up and down over her panties, feeling the heat of her, feeling the wet spot grow. But he doesn’t have the infinite well of patience that Zach has—Zach, who can tease him for the better part of a night, until there are shameless tears on his face and he’s begging like a dying man. No, Chris usually likes to go right for what he wants. He likes hard and fast and explosive. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to rip the flimsy underwear off her and plunge inside, but he makes himself peel it off carefully, then take a moment to look at her. When he licks his lips, Zach makes a tsking sound.

“Fingers, Chris,” he reminds him.

The only way to get through it with some semblance of restraint is to focus on the sensations. He starts with his middle finger, letting it slip-slide through her wetness but not delving inside, circling around and around her clit until she is cursing at him in French and straining against Zach’s hold on her thighs. Chris nearly moans himself. There’s something about being with a woman. He’s completely satisfied with Zach, but there’s something about breathy gasps and wet heat and something soft and slick to thrust into. Chris wants to touch her with every finger at once, until his hand is soaked, until the sheets are soaked. 

“Stop...teasing,” she grits out. Chris barely lets her get the words all the way out before he pushes in with two fingers, making her cry out in triumph.

Zach talked him up, so now he has something to prove, and he sets out to prove it. When two fingers doesn’t feel like enough, he comes back with three, shoves them in deep and twists until his hand is facing up and he can curl them inward, feeling around inside her for the spot that makes her cant her hips up and plead with him. He lays his thumb alongside her clit so he’s caressing her inside and out, until her trembling turns to shaking and her shaking into writhing—as much as she can with Zach holding her in place. 

An image flashes into his mind of a night not so unlike this one, where Zach was stretched out on the bed, his hands grasping the headboard, grinding himself down on three of Chris’s fingers, sobbing out his relief when he came untouched. Chris had bet him that after he’d had his fingers he’d want his cock too. He’d been right, though it took Zach a couple days and a lot of pride swallowing to admit it. That, coupled with the sight that’s before him now, Sofia arching her back and trying to get more and harder and deeper, puts a smug grin on his face. 

She’s so hot, so tight around him. He wonders for a moment if he could get a fourth finger in. Maybe his thumb too. His whole fist. She’d feel so good. The very thought makes his breathing speed up, makes his dick throb. 

“How’s that?” he asks her, slowing the motion of his fingers so he can focus on running his thumb back and forth over her clit, back and forth until she can’t answer his question because she’s too busy coming, contracting around his fingers, panting and spitting out curses.

He’s so lost in that feeling that he doesn’t notice Zach has let go of her with one hand until her thighs clamp around his wrist and a condom lands next to him on the bed.

“Come on,” Zach says. “Want you up here with me.”

None of them have gotten undressed, and it’s too late to slow down to do it now. The need Chris has been trying to ignore fills him up, making his brain buzz and his blood rush south. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bedspread, then jerks his pants and underwear down just enough for his cock to spring free. It takes no time at all to roll the condom on, then insinuate his hips between Sofia’s thighs. 

He’s face to face with Zach, Sofia sandwiched between them, waiting for him. His gaze doesn’t leave Zach’s face for a second as he pushes inside her—slowly, inexorably, all three of them breathing raggedly in unison. It’s like he’s fucking both of them at once. He presses into Sofia and Sofia presses down against Zach, and suddenly it’s not just desire rushing through Chris. It’s love too. And grief. Regret. Hope. This may not last forever, but at least they have it now. Chris has to make himself appreciate it while it’s his.

It doesn’t last long after that. It couldn’t possibly. Sofia’s heels dig into the small of his back, Zach’s fingers push into his hair to pull him in for a long, dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth and carelessness. Sofia is breathing hot against his chest and encouraging him in every language she knows and some that sound made up. He can feel Zach moving too, thrusting up against Sofia, using the combined movement of their bodies to get himself off. It’s all too much. Chris tilts his head down and searches blindly for Sofia’s mouth, and she kisses back eagerly, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades through his shirt. 

“Yeah,” he hears himself say as he lifts his head to look at Zach again. “Yeah, come on. You touch her, Zach. She’s close, I can feel it. Aren’t you close, sweetheart?”

She makes an unintelligible sound, and Chris can feel as Zach’s hand slips down between their bodies, searching around the place where Chris is pounding into her. He can feel the moment Zach’s thumb finds her clit, the moment she starts tightening around him, tightening, tightening, until that’s it, Chris can’t take it anymore, and they’re coming in tandem, Sofia crying out in his ear and holding on for dear life as she contracts around him and milks him dry. Somewhere, through the haze, he hears Zach groan low, and he lifts his eyes just in time to see him curse into Sofia’s hair and squeeze his eyes shut like he’s in pain. Chris pushes his face into Zach’s shoulder, breathing in deep, as all three of them shudder through the aftershocks.

They lie there for a while, long enough for all their breathing to return to normal, long enough for Chris to nearly drift into a light doze. But his pants are digging into his thighs and poor Sofia has to be starting to feel smothered. He’s softened inside her, but he’s reluctant to pull out. It’s so nice, so warm. 

But it’s Zach who makes them move. Of course it is. He swats Chris affectionately on the ass, kissing him once on the mouth, then shoves at his shoulder. 

“My pants are going to get glued to me,” he rasps.

“No one told you that you had to come in them,” Chris says with a smile.

“Yeah, how about you lay there with two people fucking on top of you and see how well you hold out?”

They break apart reluctantly. Chris disposes of the condom, Sofia strips off her dress and gets under the covers, Zach goes to the bathroom to clean up. After grabbing some pajamas, Chris follows after Zach and ends up slipping into the shower with him, where they spend more time making out lazily under the spray than they do getting clean. Back in the bedroom, Sofia isn’t quite asleep yet, but she doesn’t open her eyes when they climb into bed with her, Chris pressing up against her back and Zach pressing up against his. 

“I’ll miss you boys,” she sighs, reaching back to pull Chris’s arm around her middle.

Zach hums an agreement for both of them, and Chris squeezes his eyes shut to slow his racing heart. He’s fragile these days. The long periods of time he has to go between seeing people he loves make him feel brittle. Or maybe it’s the long days. Maybe the lack of sleep. Whatever the case, there are so many goodbyes that he doesn’t want to say, and this only reminds him that there’s another, worse one to come. 

He leans forward and places a kiss on the back of Sofia’s neck, then turns over and presses his face into Zach’s chest. Sofia turns too and spoons up behind him. He can feel when her breathing lengthens into sleep, and he can feel that Zach’s hasn’t yet. He holds his breath.

“I love you, Chris,” Zach whispers, just like Chris knew he would. He lets out a sigh and snuggles closer, willing himself to believe in that love over anything else, over time and distance and temporary goodbyes.

“I love you too,” he sighs. “So much.”

He’s the last one to fall asleep that night, even though he’s delirious with exhaustion. He has to soak up as much of them as he can. Sofia’s soft skin. Zach’s strong arms. Each precious breath. He’s so lucky, he thinks, as he finally drifts off. Has anyone ever been so lucky?


End file.
